1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a jewelry storage device and method and more specifically it relates to a method and device for storing, displaying, holding and transporting jewelry in an aesthetically appealing sleeve which prevents tangling, warping, breaking or damaging of the jewelry and which retains jewelry in a conventional circular position while fully enclosing the jewelry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Jewelry is often the most prized possession of its owner. Generally, when storing jewelry, individuals generally use either furniture drawers or devices such as jewelry boxes, jewelry stands, jewelry trees and the like. These devices are usually simply comprised of a housing in which jewelry is freely deposited or hung from and allowed to comingle with other jewelry.
When storing jewelry in such prior art devices, the jewelry can often become tangled either with itself or with other jewelry. It can be difficult to untangle, is unusable if tangled and can often end up being warped, damaged or broken when untangling is attempted. Additionally, prior art devices are often bulky, rigid, unattractive, inflexible, non-portable and non-transparent. When traveling via train or plane, individuals are even further limited in their choices for transporting jewelry. Many jewelry owners end up putting their jewelry in the zipped pocket of their handbags, which often leads to tangled, warped or damaged jewelry.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved method and device for storing, displaying, holding and transporting jewelry in an aesthetically appealing sleeve which prevents tangling of the jewelry.